rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Generations
Star Trek Generations is a 1994 American science fiction action film starring the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. In the late 23rd century, the USS Enterprise-B is on her maiden voyage, and Kirk is no longer in the captain's chair. The ship must rescue El-Aurian refugees from a mysterious energy ribbon, but the rescue seemingly costs Kirk his life. Seventy-eight years later, one of the El-Aurian survivors leads the crew of the Enterprise-D into a deadly confrontation with the Duras sisters as he plots to re-enter the paradise of the ribbon that nearly destroyed him years prior. RiffTrax released their riff in July 2007. Synopsis and Preview Begin In the year 2293, retired Captain James T. Kirk (William Shatner), Montgomery Scott (James Doohan), and Pavel Chekov (Walter Koenig) attend the maiden voyage of the Federation starship USS Enterprise-B. During the voyage, Enterprise is pressed into a rescue mission to save two refugee ships from a strange energy ribbon. Enterprise is able to save some of the refugees before their ships are destroyed and Enterprise becomes trapped in the ribbon itself. Kirk goes to deflector control to alter the deflector dish, allowing Enterprise to escape. The trailing end of the ribbon makes contact with the ship's hull, exposing the section Kirk is in to the vacuum of space. He is presumed dead. In 2371, the crew of the USS Enterprise-D receives a distress call from a solar observatory. They find that everyone, except Doctor Tolian Soran (Malcolm McDowell), has been killed by Romulans. The android Data (Brent Spiner), who recently installed a chip that enables him to experience emotions, helps engineer Geordi La Forge (LeVar Burton) search the station. The two discover a compound called trilithium in a hidden room. Soran appears, knocks La Forge unconscious, and launches a trilithium solar probe at the nearby star. The probe causes the sun to implode, sending a shock wave toward the observatory. Soran and La Forge are transported away by a Klingon Bird of Prey belonging to the treacherous Duras sisters (Barbara March and Gwynyth Walsh). Data is rescued just before the station is destroyed. Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) learns more about Soran from Enterprise bartender Guinan (Whoopi Goldberg); Soran and Guinan were among those rescued by the Enterprise-B in 2293. Guinan explains that Soran's goal is to return to the "Nexus", the energy ribbon the Enterprise-B encountered, which allows those who enter to experience whatever they desire as long as they desire. Picard and Data determine Soran is altering the path of the ribbon by collapsing stars, and that he will attempt to re-enter the Nexus on Veridian III by destroying its sun—and, by extension, a heavily populated planet in the system. On arrival in the Veridian system, the Duras sisters appear and offer to trade La Forge for Picard. Picard is transported to the planet's surface and finds Soran working on a missile, protected by a shield. La Forge is brought back aboard the Enterprise, unaware that his visor is transmitting a signal to the Klingons. When the Duras sisters discover the Enterprise's shield frequency, they attack. Enterprise destroys the Bird of Prey, but sustains critical damage: the warp-core is suffering an unstoppable breach. Commander William Riker (Jonathan Frakes) orders an evacuation to the saucer section of the ship to separate from the damaged engineering section. The explosion of the engineering section causes the saucer to crash on Veridian III. Picard finds a hole in Soran's shield, but is too late to stop him from launching the missile. The Veridian sun collapses and Soran and Picard are transported to the Nexus before the shock wave annihilates the planet. Picard asks for help from an "echo" of Guinan in the Nexus; she sends him to meet Kirk, who is also safe in the Nexus. Picard convinces the initially-hesitant Kirk to return to Picard's present and stop Soran. The two leave the Nexus, arriving on Veridian III minutes before Soran launches the missile. They distract Soran long enough to lock the missile in place, causing it to explode on the launchpad, killing Soran. Kirk is mortally wounded by a fall during the encounter; as he dies, Picard assures him that he helped to make a difference. Picard buries Kirk before being shuttled to the wreckage of the Enterprise saucer section, reuniting with his crew, and leaving the planet aboard the USS Farragut. End Cast and Crew *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf *Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Malcolm McDowell as Tolian Soran *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *James Doohan as Commander Scott *Walter Koenig as Commander Chekov Quotes Notes See Also *The Wrath of Khan *The Final Frontier *The Undiscovered Country *Star Trek (2009) External Links *Star Trek Generations on RiffTrax *Star Trek Generations on Amazon Category:Star Trek Category:William Shatner Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2007 Category:The Next Generation